The Good Wife
by itachi's future wife
Summary: Bella Swan's life is falling apart. Her husband cheated on her, her children are distant and she's all alone. When Edward reapears begging for forgiveness, what will she choose? Her children's happiness, or her own? All Human BXE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is a new story for me, and definitely a new genre. I hope you like it, I know I sure do.**

I lived happily for quite a few years with my husband. We spent hours upon hours together. I knew, I was sure that Edward and I would be together forever, that nothing would ever happen to tear us apart. I lived in a happy little world, where nothing ever went wrong, where Edward and I were happy all the time. It's funny how a little lipstick can your entire world.

I picked up Edward's shirt with tentative hands. I'd seen the bright color from the back of the room. Edward probably hadn't even noticed it. I rubbed my fingers along the brim of his collar and some of the bright red substance coated them. It was lipstick, none of the shades I would ever wear.

Nothing like that color was even in my makeup bag. So where had the lipstick come from, and more importantly, why was it on Edward's shirt? I tried to push that thought from my mind. Edward would never cheat on me; he would never do anything to tear out family apart that way. We had children after all, bringing another woman into the house would confuse them, anger them even.

Therefore, I kept the information to myself. I washed the shirt and ignored the stain. I didn't even mention it as Edward got home that night. I kissed his lips, and smiled, just as every _good_ wife should do.

"Bella." Edward called as he came home. Everything was the way it should be, dinner was on the table and the kids were waiting.

"Seth," Edward ran a hand trough his son's hair. Seth was 14 years old and he practically idolized his father. He wanted to be just like him. "Liz." Elizabeth was 12. Like her brother, she thought Edward was the best person in the world. The both inherited his green eyes and reddish hair. Liz's hair was darker but still held a touch of her fathers. I smiled sheepishly at him as he approached me. It had become that way, I was so anxious around him.

"Are you alright, love?" he was always saying.

"Of course Edward, I just had a rough day." I said rubbing my hands together, it was true enough. He kissed my forehead and sat down. "Why were you at the office so long sweetie, I thought you'd be home earlier."

"I had some paperwork to finish." Of course he did, there was always something that kept him at the office later that usual. And I never said anything about it, that wasn't my place after all.

"I bet you had to save someone's life, didn't you dad?" Seth said with pride. He wanted to be a doctor just like his dad. I just continued to smile and ignored that gut feeling I had. It wasn't over yet. I had nothing to worry about now. He hadn't left me yet, and if I could do something about it, he never would.

The next day, I had cleaned every surface in the house. It was going to be perfect for when he got home. Everything was going to be perfect.

"We're heading out mom, love you." Seth said as he and his sister left. I waved goodbye and then got back to my cleaning.

I went to join Edward for lunch, something I hadn't done in a few years. When I went to the front desk, a woman I hadn't seen in the hospital before.

"Is Dr. Masen in?" I asked with a bright smile. She looked at me skeptically.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, he's my husband." Something flashed in her eyes at that made me squirm.

"Um yes, let me give him a call and you can see him." she hurriedly pressed some keys on the phone. It was then that I noticed, her shade of lipstick was the same as the lipstick on Edward's collar.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked.

"Tanya." Tanya, that was who she was. She was pretty with long wavy strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. Edward was bound to like it, she was my total opposite.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Hello Dr. Masen." My eyes snapped to Tanya as she greeted him. Edward looked between us and smiled.

"Bella, this is Tanya, she's my best nurse."

"I'm sure she is Edward." I said offhandedly. "I came to take you to lunch, we haven't gone out in a while." I swear I heard Tanya snort at that.

"That'd be nice Bella but I already ate lunch." I was sure that the smiled on my face had faltered. Of course, he had eaten lunch. He never forgot to feed himself.

"Well, that's alright, I need to get ready to pick the kids up. Please try to get home on time tonight." His eyes flickered to Tanya and a chill ran through my body.

"I'll see okay. I promise I'll try." I turned on my heel and walked away from him. I tried to convince myself that I still didn't know, that I still wasn't sure. The looks, the lipstick? Were they enough to convince me?

I went the store before I picked up the kids. Edward knew Rosalie was pregnant. If I bought baby monitors, I could say they were for her. I picked up the kind that could record for an amount of time that I chose. When I left on Friday for my trip, I could schedule them to record whatever I wanted.

"Do you have a new baby in the home?" the clerk asked me.

I simply nodded. My thoughts were still on the monitors.

Edward did not come home on time that night. I had not expected him to. I didn't _expect _him to do anything anymore. I just stood by the door and waited for him. Just like a _good_ wife should do.

"Hey Bella. sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, I-"

"I know, you had paperwork to finish." I hugged tightly and then stood back Jay-lo glow. I never wore Jay-lo glow, it wasn't my stile.

"Why do you smell like women's perfume?" I demanded. It was true, everything I'd suspected was true.

"Oh, do I? That's odd." He said nervously. I rubbed my arm and laughed it off. Edward didn't say anything as I took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Alice invited me over for the weekend." I told him.

"That's great honey. I have some things to finish around here anyway and you would be bored." He kissed my lips softly before going into the kitchen. I ran my finger over the record switch on the baby monitor on my pocket. I wouldn't be that far, not that far at all.

"Bye Love, have fun with the kids." I smiled at him. The kids were already asleep in the back of my car. I would drop them off, come back and wait outside with my monitor. It was a brilliant plan.

"Hi Bella!" Alice yelled. She and her husband Jasper were waiting for us.

"Hello Alice. I actually have to run out for a second. I was wondering if I could drop the kids off and come back." I requested.

"Of course, I never get to see my niece and nephew anymore." She pinched Seth's cheek and then, went back into her house. If I was right, what would it do to Alice? What would it do to the friendship we shared? Would I even want to be friends anymore for fear of seeing her brother? I wanted to slap myself. Why were there so many negative thoughts running through my mind?

I parked around the corner and waited. The second monitor was under the bed. It would catch any strange noises.

At around six, I heard talking in the room. Edward was talking to someone. I listened closer and I knew that tramp was in my house. The next few sounds were even more troubling. Moans and other noises came from the monitor. They were in my bed, they were having sex on the bed Edward and I had shared for so many years.

"_What about Wifey? When are you going to tell her about us?"_ it was Tanya's voice.

"_Not really all that sure about that. I'm wondering if I should tell her at all. Bella's not good at handling difficult situations."_ Edward was talking that time. He didn't want to tell me. There was no need anymore. I drove back to Alice's house, spent the night and cradled the baby monitor close to me.

When I awoke, I was ready.

"Bella, do you really have to go?" Alice whined her black hair still wet from her morning shower.

"Yes, can't keep my husband waiting!" I said brightly. That was true enough. If this was over, I needed to end it a soon as possible.

"Well alright. Give Edward my love okay?" Jasper waved goodbye as I drove off.

"I wonder what dad did while we were gone." Seth said excitedly.

"Yeah, he probably got called in." Liz said even more ecstatic. That meant there was another issue. What would this do to the kids? The loved their father, they thought he was the best thing ever. What would finding out he was cheater do to them? How would they handle it? I already knew that it would eat them up inside.

Edward wasn't home. Liz had probably been right out him being called in. the hospital did it all the time. The kids and I ate before Edward got home. I never fed the kids dinner before Edward got home; we always ate together as a family. That registered with the kids.

"Dads' not home yet, why are we eating?" Seth asked suddenly upset.

"Daddy's going to be in late and it's a school night. You need to be in bed on time." I said. That was partially the truth. I did need them I bed so I could confront Edward. Speaking of that confrontation, I needed to get the monitor. I went into the room and of course, the bed had been made up. Edward could clean up after himself.

I got down on my knees and reached under. The monitor was still there, but something else accompanied it. I pulled out a dark red thong. She knew that I knew. That's why she had asked. She'd known that I had been listening. I closed my eyes. She knew and she still slept with him, she still slept with another woman's man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The children were tucked away in bed and I waited. Every dish had been cleaned, every surface spotless. Just like a _good_ wife keeps her home. I poured myself a glass of wine, there was just no way I could handle the heartbreak sober. I sat down on the loveseat and turned on a single lamp. Right on queue, Edward opened the front door.

"Good evening love, where are the kids?" he was looking around and then eyed my wine glass curiously. I never drank alone.

"Asleep, I put them to bed early. We have a lot to talk about after all." I stood up and crossed my arms. He looked even more confused at that.

"What about love? I'm sorry I got in so late I know it's been a challenge-" he froze. I held the red panties high, right in from of his face. He audibly gulped.

"These aren't mine Edward." I hissed venomously. Suddenly, he was angry.

"You were never supposed to find out this way." He whispered fiercely.

"I'm shocked at you. Didn't we promise to be faithful? Haven't I always been the wife you wanted? I cook, I clean, and I take care of the kids, your kids!" I was becoming hysteric. I needed to calm myself down.

"Bella please, not here, not now. The kids are right upstairs." Edward looked at me pleadingly, begging me to stop my assault.

"No, this needs to come out now Edward. I think we've kept enough secrets." the anger was fresh, it bubbled beneath the surface of my skin, boiling the blood under my fingertips. Hot, searching for blood. I picked up one of the porcelain plates that we'd gotten on our wedding day, how ironic, our wedding day didn't seem that long ago. Before Edward could even get a word in I swung around and chucked it at him as hard as I could. Edward ducked and it shattered against the wall.

"Didn't you promise to always love me?" another plate went whizzing through the air. "Didn't we say that we'd always love each other, that we'd always be faithful!" a glass bowl.

"I sit here _every _night and wait for you to get home. Dinner's always hot, it's always ready for when you get home. I do everything for you." I twirled a spoon rest in my fingers before that to went towards his head.

"Bella please, please stop okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He was cornered.

"Oh please, tell that to your children. You lying, cheating piece of-"

"Mom?" Seth was standing at the top of the steps. I wondered how the scene must have looked to him. His mother standing over his father with a cast iron skillet held above her head.

"Seth, go to your room and stay there. Your father and I are just talking." I laid the skillet down on the table for him to see. "Don't worry, daddy and I are just having a calm discussion."

"What about this is calm?" Edward demanded. I kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't worry sweetie. I promise everything will be alright." I looked down at Edward and then to Seth. He watched the two of closely.

"Please, please don't fight." He whispered.

"Alright. Go back to bed." he turned around. He probably thought he was dreaming. Edward stood up and grabbed my arms before I could swing anything else at him.

"Stop, okay, stop. I know what I did was wrong but that's going to traumatize him for life." He seethed.

"Oh please, you cheat on your wife and I'm not allowed to do anything about it. On what planet does that make sense?" Edward just looked up at me.

"Bella, please, don't do this." However, I wasn't finished, I'd _never _be finished.

"You know, I wasn't the panties that did you in Edward? It was this." I waved the baby monitor high before turning it on so he could hear himself.

"Remarkably good quality don't you think?" I asked once it had finished. Edward looked the same color green as the tiles on my floor.

"Bella, I…I don't know what to say for myself." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm leaving Edward, and I'm taking the kids with me. I'm not going to let you wave that skank all around them." I said.

"No wait just a minute! They're my kids too!" Edward was angry again.

"Yes they are, but right now, you have some things to sort out and I don't want them to suffer for your mistake. We'll leave in the morning." I took another sip of my wine.

"Oh and Edward?" he looked up at me sadly. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Therefore, he did. I awoke the next morning in my bed, feeling more than dirty. They'd been in that bed, they'd slept together. By the time I got up, Edward was already gone. He left a note and some breakfast on the table. The kids were still asleep.

"Wake up guys. It's time to get up." I said shaking the two of them. "Please, I need you two to wake up. We have to pack."

"Are we going somewhere mommy?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, mom's leaving dad." Seth was leaning against the doorframe. He looked extremely pissed off. "I can't believe he would do this. Dad and you, you always seemed so happy." Tears silently ran down his face and I knew, my son was watching his parents marriage fall apart.

"What's going on? Why is Seth sad?" Liz asked.

"Mommy and daddy are having some problems so we need to spend some time apart." I said putting her things in a duffle bag.

"Then why are you packing up he entire room?" she growled.

"Cause dad's a cheating bastard!" Seth shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" I was shocked. We both turned to look at Liz. She visibly cringed.

"No, daddy…daddy would never. He loves you, he loves us. he's always loved us!" she screeched.

"Yes, you father loves you. Daddy just doesn't love mommy that way anymore." I whispered.

"No! He loves you, he's always loved you. Don't say that he doesn't!" she pounded her fist into my chest and sobbed. I held her close as she thrashed and cried. If only Edward could see what he'd done to his baby girl. I kissed her forehead as my on tears washed down my face.

"I love you, I want you to know that. I will never hurt you that way, I promise that I will never hurt you that way." I said rubbing soothing circles on her back. She just continued to cry, her tears staining my nightshirt.

"Seth, get your things okay." I told him.

"Yeah…okay then." He left the room. Liz finally quieted and I released her. She looked miserable. I couldn't really blame her but…

"My books, they're in daddy's office at work." She said.

"I'll pick up your books. Don't worry."

. "Will I have to see him?" she asked tears threatening to spill again

"No, I'll go in myself and get them. You won't have to look at him any time soon." I ruffled her hair and she began to gather her things. I turned my back just as the photo of her and her father standing together went smashing into the ground.

!#$%^&*()

We drove in silence. What were we supposed to say.

"_Hey kids, your dad cheated on me, lets talk about it." _That wasn't a conversation I wanted to have.

I stopped at the hospital to pick up the last of Elizabeth's things. I steadied myself and prepared to walk into the lobby confident, strong.

Tanya was at the desk taking phone calls. I resisted the urge to garb her by her hair and rip her to shreds. That wouldn't solve anything.

I sauntered up the desk and squared my shoulders.

"I need to see Edward." I snapped. She looked up at me and shrugged.

"You know, it's not ot my fault sweetie. I offered, he said yes." She paged him.

"But you didn't care what it would do to me, what it would do our family. You never cared as long as you got what you wanted." I said nonchalantly. I was only telling the truth.

"So now your blaming me for you screwed up marriage, that's my fault to? It's not my fault that he didn't want you anymore, that's never been my fault." She growled

"Tell that to my children, they sure don't see it that way."

"You-" I raised my hand to quiet her as Edward approached. I'll admit, he looked a mess. His hair was messier than usual, and not in the most attractive of ways. His normally bright green eyes had dulled.

"Did something happen Bella? Do you need anything?" he was talking about money. It was true, if I divorced him, under the circumstances, I could land a six-figure settlement just to shut me up. That however, wasn't what I wanted.

"Elizabeth wants her books. She wants something to read while we're on the road." Anger flashed in his eyes.

"You told them." He accused.

"No, Seth overheard and told his sister." I shrugged and asked for the books again. Edward was shaking; he didn't want to loose his children.

"When you cheat, you pay the price Edward." I sighed. It was true enough. He led me back to his office and grabbed her books off the shelves before handing them to me.

"Where are you going?' he asked.

"Somewhere else." I walked away. I knew I didn't want Edward to know where I was heading. I didn't want my kids to have to deal with him anymore.

"Bella?" I turned to face him. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Seth asked sleepily.

"Home. We're going to live where grandpa and I used to live." I said. I was also tired. The whole situation had drastically drained my energy. Part of me was still in shock. Edward, my Edward had done this to me.

"What about Aunt Alice?" Elizabeth asked. "Will we see her or uncle Jasper again?"

"I don't know yet honey, I really don't know." Now that I thought about, that was a good question. Alice was getting married soon and we were invited. That meant Edward was to. What would we do when we saw each other? Would he come with _her_? Would he announce that he'd once again found his true love?

I wanted to cry again but I couldn't. The children couldn't see me cry. I had to be the strong one.

"Are we going to see him again?" Liz asked even quieter.

"I don't know Liz, I don't know."

"We're not. Dad doesn't deserve to see any of us." Seth snarled at her. Elizabeth once again burst into tears at the mere thought of never seeing her father again.

"That's not fair, I love him." she wailed.

"Well obviously he doesn't love us. He went of with some woman to go have kids with her." Seth started.

"Shut up Seth! Leave your sister alone." I suddenly shouted. That was out of character for me. I never shouted that the two of them. That would just be terrible.

"I'm sorry mom." Seth sighed. He didn't want to but he did.

We pulled into the driveway of my father's house. He would understand that Edward and I were having some problems. He wouldn't have a problem with us staying a few nights.

Elizabeth was still crying when I went to wake her up the next morning. My father kept asking what had happened, why had we showed up in the middle of the day. "Trouble with the relationship." I would always say.

I looked down to my phone, there were messages all over it. Edward had called a total of 22 times in the first 23 hours of me being gone. "_I love you._" He had told me. I didn't listen to him. Never again.

EPOV (Because this story has two sides)

Six months. That's how long it had been. No matter how many times I called and texted, no matter how many messages I left on her phone. Bella never called me back; she never let me see my children. Deep down, I knew I deserved the treatment.

I was so angry. Not at her, never at her. I was too angry with myself. Every night, I looked over and saw that my bed was empty, that I was alone. The dishes were filthy and house was a wreck. I always complained to Bella that she kept the house too clean, now…it wasn't clean at all. I was so depressed. Nothing made sense anymore.

Breaking it off with Tanya had been a disaster.

_"I don't want to do this anymore, I can't." I told her heavily._

_"What the hell Edward? This is about her isn't it?" Tanya accused me._

_"Yes, this is about her and my family. I miss my kids. I can't be with you and know that I've hurt them." I got up to walk away._

_"No! You promised me! You promised me that we'd be together!" she had shouted. I tried my hardest to ignore her shouting, it drove me crazy. Still, it was my own fault; I had done this to myself._

_"You'll regret this Edward, you think you can just sweep her off her feet and she'll come running back to you? No, face it! You don't have her, you don't have me, you don't have anybody!" She stood up and wrapped her robe around herself. No sex tonight._

_"This isn't over, mark my words Edward, this isn't over." Like that, she was gone. Everyone was gone. _

I lay back on my bed and wondered about Elizabeth. It hadn't been long ago that I'd stumbled upon the smashed photo frame with my face ripped out. I'd hurt my little girl, my angel. She knew that I loved her, it was just so complicated.

There was still the trouble of even finding Bella. She had to be somewhere in forks. I knew that much. Even thought it was a small town, they would band together to defend her.

My alarm beeped.

'_Five O'clock already?' _I always called Bella at five, even though she didn't pick up.

The phone rang for a few moments and the clicked on.

"_Hello?_"

"Bella?" I asked surprised.

"No, this is Seth." Seth, I knew all to well that he wasn't that fond of me anymore.

"Seth…it's your dad." I whispered. I hoped he wouldn't be too angry, I prayed he wouldn't.

"…Don't call back." The line went dead and I broke down in sobs. My own son, my own son wouldn't even speak to me.

"Edward, are you home?" It was Alice. I sighed. Another conversation about how I should go find Bella. I hadn't told any of my family about what really happened, only that we were having problems.

"She has no right to keep your children from you Edward, that's not her decision." Carlisle said from the doorway. Great, now even he was here.

"We can take he to court on this, the kids have to be missing Edward." Rosalie insisted.

"But I don't want to take anyone to court. The kids _chose_ to go with Bella. They didn't want to stay here with Me." only after I said the words did I realize how depressing it truly was. My own kids didn't want me.

"That's most likely not the case, Edward. Bella probably just said that to make you give up on trying to get your kids back." She said Bella's name as if it were swearword.

"Listen Rose, I'm glad that you believe that but Bella and I just aren't getting along at the moment. Things aren't working." I snapped at her.

Have you tried talking to her about it, I'm sue if you both sit down and talk, she'll tell you what's really going on in your marriage." Then she did the worst thing possible. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello? Hey Bella it's Rosalie, I was just-" there was some shouting on the other line. I could tell that it want Bella talking.

"Seth, stop, calm down. Please just listen to me! stop shouting an put your mom on." The line went dead.

"Well that was weird." She said.

"No, that was me proving my point. The kids chose to go with Bella on their own." I shrugged and stood up. I needed a cup of coffee.

"Edward this isn't doing you any good. You need her, you need the kids. You have to find her." Alice insisted.

"Am I the only one that's asking the real question here?" Jasper suddenly demanded.

"And what would that be, Jasper?" I asked.

"What the hell happened between you and Bella? Why is she so pissed off at you, what did you do?"

I gulped. This was not the conversation I wanted to have. Jasper eyed me suspiciously. He knew Bella almost as well as I did and he _knew_ she wouldn't just up and leave for no reason. That just wasn't her style.

"We just had an argument is all." I said dismissively. It was between Bella and I, no one else was involved.

"Tell the truth Edward, what happened." Alice grabbed my shoulders and shook me. '_No…this isn't for them to know_' I thought.

"Drop it Alice, once I find Bella, maybe I'll tell you."

"So you're going to look." She beamed at me.

"Yes, I'll look, are you happy now?" I finally caved. That just meant I had more problems to think about, where was even going to begin looking?

"She's in Forks. Where else would she go?" Jasper said once again spewing words of wisdom.

BPOV

I brushed my hair quickly. I would be meeting with my lawyer today, he would give me my divorce papers so that I could send them to Edward.

"Mom, are you sure?" Liz asked. She was still in her purple pajamas. "Once you do this, there's no turning back, you wont be able to undo the past."

"I know sweetie, I know." I replied smoothing out my blouse. I didn't want to go back, never. I'd finally reached the conclusion that Edward just didn't deserve me.

I walked down the steps of my apartment. I cleaned out my half of the account and moved into this place. It was modest, three bedrooms a complete bath, and a kitchen plus living space. It was enough for the kids and me.

My car was waiting, welcoming me almost. Oh how I missed my truck. For some reason I'd let Edward persuade me into getting the Ferrari, I hated it now. It was a constant reminder of him.

I opened the front door of the law firm and stepped in. A rather attractive man waited for me.

"Bella Masen?" he asked. His voice was soft, calculating.

"Soon to be Bella Swan." I replied as I shook his hand.

"That's the attitude we like here Ms. Swan. Some people see getting a divorce as a bad thing. It's actually quite the opposite. Getting divorced is like starting fresh, it's a chance at a new beginning." He said.

"You talk as if from experience." I observed.

"Well I do know. I got divorced three years ago, happiest day of my life. My name's James by the way." He opened the door to his office and I stepped inside.

It was almost over, I didn't have much time left. Soon I wouldn't be Bella Masen anymore…the thought was almost exhilarating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James sat me down and handed me the first of the papers.

"Now, the process is actually quite simple. Both parties just have to sign this contract and badabing badabong, you're a divorcee." He clapped his hands.

"But what about my kids, I know Edward won't give them up without a fight." I insisted.

"That's really not going to be hard considering the offense. He cheated on his wife, you know what the say Bella, cheaters never win." He winked at me.

"Wow…you're sure of yourself aren't you?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Bella, listen, you're thinking too seriously. You really think that someone who's considered unfaithful, thus irresponsible for his own actions can get total custody of tow children? especially with what you mentioned over the phone, their choice is taken into account." He said.

"So I get to keep my kids?" that was all I was worried about.

"Given the circumstances, most likely yes." James said. His eyes trailed up and down my body as he spoke. I shivered under his gaze.

"If I may, why did you marry this man?" h asked suddenly.

"Edward and I were high school sweethearts. The two of us were always close since his sister was one of my best friends. In college, we just hit it off and fell in love. a couple of mistakes were made and next thing I knew, I was pregnant. Soon Seth was born and we got married." I explained.

"Forced into marriage by circumstance, not the best choice." He commented.

"It just worked out that way, I never expected it to end." I snatched up the papers and read them.

"So I just sign where it says wife?"

"Pretty much." He laughed.

I signed and initialed my name where I was supposed to.

"Now all you have to do is get the husband to sign. From what you've said, Edward seems like a reasonable man, I'm sure he'll sign for you."

James was trying at least. I got into my car and drove home.

"Did you get your papers?" Seth asked quietly at the dinner table. He knew what they were for.

"Yeah, now I have to drive all the way back to California and get your father to sign the documents. Then we're home free." I stretched my arms in the air. We were eating McDonalds. Funny, I count remember the last time I'd had fast food. Edward and I had never had to eat out since I always cooked. Food was never an issue.

"I still don't think this is right. You and dad should talk, you should try to work it out. Dad did something wrong, we all know that but…you still love him." Elizabeth offered.

"Yes, I'll always love your father, that's never been the issue. The issue is that I can't trust him anymore. It's impossible for me to do so with the current circumstances." I countered her.

"You won't trust him because you won't let yourself. Dad made a mistake, we all do."

"Yeah, but dad's old enough ton know the difference between right and wrong. What if he _had_ gotten her pregnant? What then, Elizabeth?" Seth attacked her.

"Then that would be different, dad knew the difference, yes, but he's still just a man, you can't expect him to be perfect all the time." She fired back.

"I don't expect him to be perfect. If he's going to get on me about making stupid choices, then he shouldn't be doing stupid stuff himself." Seth growled.

"Stop! All your arguing is giving me a migraine. Please, just…not tonight guys." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry mom, we don't mean it. Well, _I _don't at least." Seth stood and went back to his room.

"Ugh, please, just try to refrain from riling up your brother." I begged Elizabeth.

"Yeah, okay." She stood as well and left. I started to wonder when I'd become the bad guy.

"So we're staying with grandpa today?" Seth asked.

"Yep, I have to go see your father."

"Well, that should be interesting. I wonder if he still has his little whore wrapped around his waist." Seth huffed under his breath. I chose to ignore it. After all, I was wondering the same thing.

The drive to California wasn't long but it wasn't short either. My mind kept wandering to Edward and Tanya. How would he react to my sudden arrival? Would he say anything at all? James had agreed to meet me there in one of the law offices. His support would be needed for me to stay strong in front of him.

I climbed out of my car ad walked to the front door and rang the bell. It was all or nothing from there. Could I do it? Did I have the strength to actually stand I front of him.

The door swung open and a very dishelved Edward appeared.

EPOV

I'd called around but no one seemed to want to tell me what had happened to bell. I expected as much. She was gone and I was just going to have to deal with it. I expected the divorce papers in the mail at any moment.

"She's not coming back." I whispered to myself. Just then, the doorbell rang. I groaned. Alice had been relentless when it acme to finding Bella she was determined for the two of us to have some sort of fairytale ending. I opened the front door and there she stood. My angel, my light, she was standing right there in front of me.

"Hello Edward." She looked nervous.

"Bella, weird, I thought you weren't coming back. Did something happen?" I was a bit more than alarmed, what could have been so urgent that to brought her back to me?

"Well, I wanted to do it in person." She reached into her purse and drew out a manila envelope before handing it to me. I dint have to ask to know what was inside.

"My lawyer will be here in a few moments, then I'll be out of-"

"I'm not signing them." I interjected rather rudely.

"Don't do this Edward."

"Do what? Try to save our marriage? That's what you don't want me to do?" I was shouting. I couldn't even remember having started.

"There's nothing to save, it's over, done, finished! Let it go and move on!" she screamed. I looked around. If we kept shouting, someone would hear. So I pulled her into the house.

"What do you think you're doing? All you have to do is sign the damn papers and I'll leave!" she screeched.

"I'm not signing them. I refuse to loose you, or my kids." I argued.

"I'm not going to take the kids. I' willing to do joint custody, just as long as we see don't see each other and they don't see that witch." She hissed.

"Tanya and I aren't together anymore. I broke it off." I said quickly again.

"That doesn't change the past Edward, what you did was wrong."

"I know that! I can't take it back Bella! I can't take any of it back." I was desperate to keep her with me, desperate.

"I know…" she caressed my face. "And I'm sorry Edward, I know you must be feeling miserable but I can't do this. I can't live knowing I've shared you with another woman."

"Bella…"

"Bella!' I whipped around. A yellow Porsche had rolled up outside quickly followed by a red ran through the door and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you and Edward are going to work it out." She said in a rush.

"We're getting a divorce." Bella assured her.

"Wh-what…? No, you can't do that. You and Edward can't get a divorce! You can't!" Alice screamed.

"We are not getting a divorce." I guaranteed her.

"Don't get her hopes up Edward, we are not staying together." It was then that I realized we had an entire audience. My parents, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were all standing outside. They all looked between us warily.

"The kids won't stand for this." I warned her.

"Oh please, Seth's begging me to get away from you." Now _that_ was a low blow.

"That can't be true. Seth loves this side of the family." Esme tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Yes, he does. He loves you all very much but right now, he just can't handle this mental strain. It's killing him." My heart sunk even more. "Now if Edward would just be reasonable, I could get out of here."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion." Rosalie said suddenly.

"Excuse me? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Emmet and I fight all the time, you don't see me running off with tears in my eyes like a child." She sneered.

I panicked. I still hadn't told them what had really happened.

"Excuse me if I don't want to stay around the man that cheated on me!" There was an audible gasp and I knew, I had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's eyebrows rose as what happened suddenly dawned on her.  
"You didn't tell them did you, Edward?" she inferred. "You were going to let this fall back on me no matter what the cost. You low down lying little bastard."

I saw it coming, I could have dodged it with ease but…all I remember was the feel of Bella's hand coming down hard on my flesh.

"I can't believe you lied to them, I just can't believe you!" she screeched. "I hate you Edward, I really do hate you." She swung her purse back over her shoulder and left.

"I'll be back in the morning for you to sign these. Right now, I just…I can't deal with you." She walked through the small crowed of people and back to her car.

"Bella, Bella I'm sorry. Please don't ever doubt that." I promised her.

"I can't help but doubt you Edward, I just can't." with that, she drove off.

"I knew it had to be something. I knew Bella wouldn't just leave you without a damn good reason." Jasper was shaking his head with disdain. He was furious with me.

"Please, just don't say any, just don't." I protested.

"No, Edward, this is unacceptable and I hope she wises up and divorces you. You don't deserve her. She's taken care of you for way too long and you've gotten to comfortable. You need something to shake you up." Jasper said truthfully. It was rather accurate of a thought, Bella did do a very good job of taking care of me.

"I-I can't believe you, I can't believe that you kept this from us." Esme said. I shuddered. She looked on the verge of tears, that would be almost as bad as making Bella cry.

"You're a coward. You run away as soon as things get tough. Things obviously weren't working between you and Bella and you didn't have the guts to say something about it. You juts went behind her back and screwed everything with your marriage."

"Wow, beat a guy down Jasper."

"Are you making a joke out of this?" he demanded. "This is not in the least bit funny."

"I didn't say it was. I said we were having problems. That's the truth. I just didn't go into detail about what those problems were because I knew this was the reaction I would get from you all." I shrugged. I'd expected this conversation would be just that bad.

Jasper hit me in the jaw right then. I staggered back and he glared.

"Then take this seriously. You had better fix it Edward and you better make her happy. If you don't, you'll be more than sorry." He warned me.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." He glared even more.

"Edward…I can't believe you would do something like this to someone you love." Carlisle scolded me.

"I know, I know what happened. I love her I just…I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic, I know already." I shouted.

"You're right, you are pathetic, more than pathetic. And I can't believe it but you are. I don't even know if I can forgive you for this." Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"I love you Edward but…this is just terrible." Esme actually was crying that time. I almost cried myself.

BPOV

I hit the gas hard. I couldn't believe how angry I was. Edward Cullen was driving me crazy. How could I fall in love with someone so arrogant, big headed, annoying, lying, conniving, perfect haired bastard? Really, Edward's hair was perfect on a good day. Today just wasn't on of those days.

Even worse, Edward wouldn't let me go, he wouldn't set me free. All I wanted was for him to sign the papers so I could get on with my life. Maybe even find someone new, someone who appreciated the work I did around the house.

Wasn't I always the _good_ wife? I waited up for him, had sex when he wanted and this was how I was repaid. This was how he was repaid for my years of care and hard work? He'd told me that he still loved me. This wasn't how you showed someone that you loved him or her. You did that by returning gestures of love and affection. Edward did no such thing. Why hadn't I read the signs?

I stopped at my hotel and went to my room. The blankets weren't nearly as cozy as the ones I kept at home. I distinctly remembered the soft linen sheets wrapped around my body, still locked in Edward's tight comforting embrace. That had been back when he still loved me.

He actually came home on time during those days. He always rushed home for dinner and some time alone together. That always pleased me. It made me think that he liked my cooking.

I wondered if Tanya could cook. Was she better at it than I was? Did Edward enjoy a nice meal after some hot and steamy sex? Was that a requirement in their little deal?

It wasn't until I touched my face that I realized I was crying. Great, I had reduced myself to tears _again_. I didn't need Edward to do the job anymore. someone knocked at the door.

I got up and pulled on my robe before opening it.

Of course it was Edward. I knew it would have either been him or Alice. still, I opened the door anyway.

"Bella, I came here to talk…civilly." He emphasized the last word.

"Alrighty then. Lets get this out of the way. Sign the papers and we can both get on with our lives." I told him.

"That's not what I came to talk about." He stepped inside and closed the door before leading me to the desk.

"Edward, this would really make things a lot easier of we just went through with the divorce. Can't you see that's what I want?" I begged him. "I gave what you wanted, I gave it to you for the last 15 years."

"I can't let you go. I love you too much."

"Where was this attitude when you were cheating with me, when you needed to jeep your legs closed and to yourself?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I didn't think about the repercussions. I just said I wanted something so I did it. I didn't realize that I would loose everything." Now even he was crying.

"You just didn't think that you could get caught. You even thought that I would get mad at you. What do you think I am, a doormat? Someone who you can just use for food and cheap pleasures. I bet I don't even compare to Tanya do I? I bet I'm not nearly as good in bed as she is!" why was I feeling so angry, what was happening to me?

"That's no where near the truth. I was just so frustrated. Always working late, you weren't there. No one was there. Besides, you always seemed way to busy to even want to have sex." He countered.

"And how do you think it affected me? do you know how late I stayed up just to make sure you had something hot to eat when you got home. do you think I didn't care? Obviously I was waiting for you, obviously I was waiting for something." I threw my hands up. I mean, in all honesty I cared about him but her just made the whole thing so damn difficult.

In seconds I w as up against a wall with Edward's hands on either side of my head. His lips were mere inches from mine, what was stopping me from kissing him? I mean, he was right there, why didn't I just do it. I kept imaging that dark pinkish lipstick smeared along the edge of his collar where Tanya had marked him.

"I love you." He said softly moving his lips to mine. I couldn't stop him. My lips just moved with his like always. His lips tasted exactly the same, even in anger. I couldn't help but shove my tongue into his mouth. I had to face facts, I needed him like a bad habit.

"I love you Bella, I love you more that anything. Every time I see you its like the sky lights up, like there is once again light in the universe." He molded his lips back to mine and I couldn't suppress the moan. Suddenly, the sounds of him and Tanya wafted back into my mind.

"No! No Edward, just get the heck out." I shoved him off of me and ran to rinse my mouth of his delicious taste. I had to get rid of it or it would kill me.

"Even today, it still affects you." He laughed from the main room.

"Shut up, really, just shut up." I hit him once again. "I hate you."

"That's not what the kiss just said. You want me just as bad as I want you." He said with a smirk.

"No, no I don't want you! I- I can't!" I went to hug myself but found his arms were already there. I sighed and laid my head against his chest. It was amazing how well we fit together, how well our bodies matched.

"You wanted to kiss me. That's why you didn't push me away the moment I got near your face." he said.

"I know, I know okay. I love you and I just, I don't understand. How cam I still care about you when you obviously love Tanya."

"I don't love Tanya, why would I love her. I just screwed her because I was afraid to come to you with my desires because you're so delicate. You're far more than perfect." He went to kiss me again but I turned my head.

"Don't do this Bella. Please don't do this. I need you and I care about you." He pulled me even closer, pressing me into his chest even harder. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to hold me forever.

"I love you to Edward." I whispered finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. I don't think he actually expected me to admit it. I couldn't even believe that I'd said it myself.

"You still love me?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Then why are you trying so hard to end everything, why do you want to get the divorce?" his voice was rising.

"Because I don't want to love you Edward, I want to be angry, I want to be able to be mad at you again." I pushed up off him.

"Bella, I love you, you love me. It's not rocket science. That means we can make this work." He kissed me again and I sighed. How did he do this to me? How did he have this power over me?

"Don't do this, really Edward. Please don't to this to me." I tried to push him away.

"Don't be afraid, I only belong to you." my face heated up though not from embarrassment. I was angry.

"Let me go and get out." I picked myself up and tied my robe.

"What did I do this time?" he groaned.

"You just proved that you're still the same little liar as before. You're not only mine, you gave yourself to someone else." Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Let me prove that I love you Bella. Just this once." My breathing hitched but I still didn't move. He took that as me saying yes to his desires. "Come lay with me."

"No, you'll turn it into something else." My voice was a weak as my will. He knew. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile before pulling me back to the bed. He kissed me again and again. Not the same sweet kiss as before, this one was demanding, begging me for what e thought belonged to him.

"Edward, don't…" it was too late. My reliance had disappeared. It was all over.

I awoke still intertwined in his arms. I knew this was what was going to happen. I knew he was going to do this to me. He wore me down until I finally gave into how miserable I was.

"Edward." I shoved him until he fell off the bed.

"What the heck Bella?" he said groggily.

"Do us both a favor and leave. I need to think." I said throwing him his boxers.

"Bella-"

"Really, Edward, get out." I wasn't trying to be rude. I honestly needed some time to myself so I could think the entire situation out.

"Can I call you?" he requested.

"No, no you can't call me. Don't call me." I put my heads on my temples and rubbed.

"I'm going to get some sleep…just leave me alone from now on."

"You weren't saying that last night." He reminded me.

"Get out." he finally complied and left. I fell back against the sheets and suddenly I missed _my _bed. I missed the bed Edward had betrayed me in…yet I still saw it as home.

Thinking about it made me think about my kids. What would they have thought if they had seen Edward and me together? I groaned. Why had I been so weak?

I closed my eyes, turned over and fell asleep.

The next couple of days followed the same routine. I sat alone in my hotel room, met with James about my divorce and I slept. It was then that I noticed how much I slept. Sleep had never been foreign to me but I never slept more then eight hours a day. I never had time to sleep. But now, that seemed to be all I wanted to do. Whenever I went out to eat, my stomach flipped and flopped at what had once been my favorites.

"Are you alright Bella? You look a little green." James said one day.

"No, I just don't feel all that good. I'm sorry." I smiled sadly at him before grabbing at my face. My mouth was salty, that could only mean one thing. I turned my head quick enough to prevent hitting James as a vomited violently.

"Hey! What happened, are you sick or something?" he asked worriedly. I kept my head down in an effort to keep the vomit away from him.

"Can I get you anything?" He had bent down to look at my face.

"I'm alright James, I'm just not feeling that good right now." I sat down on the ground and set my head between my knees. The nausea was actually starting to dissipate. I wobbled as I stood up but I was fine overall.

"Are you sure you're okay, you had me scared there for a second." I ginned at him before walking back up the stairs to my hotel with him close behind.

"I'm okay James, I really am okay."

"I know, I just want to make sure you don't pass out on the stairs or something. That would be tragic."

"Why? Because I won't be able to pay you?" I giggled.

"Well yes and that…well I really do care about you." he said tentatively. I flushed at his words.

"James, that's really sweet of you but-"

"What the heck Bella?!"

Both James and I swung around to see a very angry Edward.

"And who might you be?" he hissed at James. James straightened up and glared at Edward.

"I'm he lawyer. I'll be sure to add anger issues to our case against you." I looked between the two of them, frightened that a fight might break out.

"Guys, calm down. Edward, I got sick downstairs so, James offered to walk me back to the room. He wanted to make sure that I was okay." I tried to explain. He looked suspiciously at James before looking back to me.

"I came to speak to you." he said.

"Edward, back the hell off." James touched my arm comfortingly.

"Bella and I need to talk, we really do." Edward growled.

"What about?" I sighed.

"In private."

"James, go away." He looked shocked.

"But what if something happens?" he demanded.

"I have a loud scream, you'll be the first to know." I patted his shoulder and sent him away.

"Bella, I need you to listen," I nodded. "I didn't use protection." He shuddered.

"Edward don't be ridicu-" I stopped dead. The sleep, the nausea…I felt the same way when I was 18, the days before I found out I was pregnant with Seth. '_No_' my mind screamed. How had I let this happen again.

"Bella?" Edward's voice made me snap out of my trance.

"Oh my god." I pulled at my hair. One time! The one time I gave into my desires, I had to be the one to pay for it. How could I divorce him now? How could I possibly leave him with the chance that I was carrying his child? Seth and Liz would kill me when the found out I'd been so weak.

"I'm going to go buy test." I told him before walking into my room to get my purse. I don't remember going down, all I remember was the world suddenly going black.

EPOV

I panicked when I saw her collapse. I rushed to her side and pulled her to me. I kissed her lips and cried.

"What the heck happened?" her lawyer came running in.

"She passed out." I whispered as I rocked her back and forth in my arms.

"I'll call 911, just watch her." he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed an emergency hotline.

"Don't worry love, I've got you." I kissed her hair lightly and then sighed. This was all my fault. It was always all my fault. How many times was I going to hurt her?

"Edward." Her eyes fluttered as she started to come to.

"Bella." I responded.

"Was it all a dream?" I blinked rapidly.

"What are you referring to love?" I was confused.

"I had a horrible nightmare. You and I were separated, we were going to divo-"

"We are not getting a divorce. I thought I made that clear." I sighed.

"It wasn't a dream. None of it was. You really did cheat on me." she tried to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"Yes, we've established the Bella, now please shut up and rest." I told her hastily.

She closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them back up.

"Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes, more that anything." I laid my head on her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat, that same comforting sound that I'd loved for so long.

"I'll move back in with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My jaw dropped. She was going to move back in with me? That was impossible. Then, the largest grin spread across my face. Bella, my Bella was coming back to me.

"What about Seth and Liz, think they'll be okay with you all coming back?" I asked.

"No, I really can't speak for the two of them. They might go for it and they might not." She shrugged. The ambulance arrived shortly and carried her off to the hospital. I kicked my shoe against the gravel outside her hotel. She was coming back, she was coming back.

"You and Bella are getting along again?" Alice inquired the next day.

"Well, sort of. More that usual." I admitted.

"She offered to move back in with you. That's got to mean good stuff is going on." Alice patted my shoulder lovingly. She was the only one still supporting me throughout this whole ordeal. Jasper and Emmet and more or less been ignoring me.

"Everything'll work out okay, don't be afraid." She kissed my cheek before scurrying back to her car. Bella would be arriving soon.

I looked around the house once again realizing how much of sty it was. God, she was going to kill me for leaving her house in such disarray.

"Edward?" I picked up some clothes and threw them into the hamper, still a mess.

"Edward, are you home?" I turned around to see a woman I'd never met. Behind her were the kids.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth ran and hugged me. "I thought we'd never see you again." she sobbed.

"Its okay sweetie, mom and I are trying to work things out." I promised her.

"Oh whatever, she's not stupid." I looked up to see Seth glaring at me from afar.

"Welcome back Seth." I said softly. He snorted and pushed past me on the way up to his room. I didn't even try to call him on it. He had every right to be angry.

"Is mom coming home soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, she gets home today actually. Right now the doctors are just taking some last looks at her." I kissed her forehead and led her back to the kitchen.

"Wow, you must have really been depressed." She commented.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

"The house is a mess. You're usually a very tidy person. You had to have been really upset to be okay with living in this place." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like cleaning, I was too miserable." I kissed the top of her head again and we both worked on picking up my mess. After a few moments I asked, "How mad is Seth?"

She froze.

"Seth is furious. Now he's even mad a t mom for taking you back. He just doesn't know how to deal with the betrayal. I don't know how to deal with it either." She started to cry.

"Elizabeth," I drew her into my arms, "sweetie, I love you and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I didn't know how what I did would affect you and your brother."

"But what about mom? You had to know that this would make her sad." She argued.

"Of course. He didn't care." Seth was staring at me again. "Of course he didn't care Liz. He just wanted to fuel his own selfish desires."

"Stop being mean Seth, dad apologized, he's trying!" Elizabeth tried. Seth snorted again and went back to his room. Anger was fresh in my veins but I tried to reign it in. on a normal day, I would have never let him talk to me that way. Still, I couldn't help but feel that I deserved it.

The front door opened again and Bella stepped inside. She smiled at Liz and me together.

"Where's Seth?" she asked.

"Upstairs, he's kind of mad right now." I told her. She grimaced and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'll go talk to him." she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Seth, It's mom, please open up." he cracked the door an pulled her in.

"Don't worry, mom will work this whole thing out." she kissed me on the cheek and danced up to her own room. I looked around the house, thankful that Bella hadn't mentioned the mess.

"Hey." She was walking down the stairs, stumbling slightly as she reached the floor. "Seth will take some time."

"I figured. Don't worry, I can handle it." I grinned. She wrapped her arms around my waist lightly before she kissing my lips.

"Edward, we might have an even bigger situation on our hands." She whispered into my ear.

"And what would that be?" I was still in a good mood because she even decided to come home.

"I'm pregnant." I looked down at her in shock. I was aware that I hadn't used protection that night but…how did this happen?"

"Well Edward, when a man and woman love each other-"

"I know those details Bella but how, how the heck did this happen?" I huffed angrily.

"Don't be upset Edward. Please don't be upset with me." I looked down at Bella in alarm. She was crying again.

"Damnit!" I pulled away from her. "Why do I always do this to you?" I pulled at my hair and huffed again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why? Why should you be sorry? I'm the one who keeps messing with you!" part of me wanted to start crying myself.

"I just-" someone knocked at the door.

"What is this, Grand Central Station?" I snapped going to answer it. I yanked open the door and cringed. My day had just gotten so much worse.

BPov

I waited for Edward to calm down and come back into the room. I waited for a few moments but when he didn't come back, I panicked. I turned the corner and saw him arguing fiercely with someone at the door. Strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes…my heart nearly stopped. No…no! She couldn't be back. Edward had swore that he'd broken things off with her.

"Tanya, get the heck off my property or I'll have you dragged away." I heard him shout at her.

"Oh please Edward, you won't be able to stay away for long! I know you'll be back in my bedroom within weeks. She knows that too." she snarled at him.

"Tanya?" I cleared my throat. The two of them turned to look at me.

"Bella, this is not what it looks-"

"I know what it is Edward." I assured him. "Tanya, please leave. My family has been under enough stress without your interference. I would prefer if you stayed out of our lives from now on." I said rather politely.

"Oh please sweetie. Really, you need to wise up. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You should've divorced him and cleaned out his account. That's what I would have done." She grunted.

"Well I'm not a homewreaker, so excuse me if I don't think like you." I slammed the door in her face just like that.

"Bella, honestly, I was trying to get her to leave. There was nothing-"

"I know Edward, I could hear you. I know." I kissed his cheek and went back to the kitchen. Between Seth and Tanya, I knew that this was only the beginning in the long process to recovery. Seth, he was so angry with Edward. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he just shot down everything, he just wanted Edward to go away, to disappear from our lives.

I grimaced as I thought about him. How would pull him back to into the family. Then I asked myself, was Tanya right? There was always the chance that Edward would cheat on me. I just stood there a few moments before I started to cook.

"I haven't had your home cooking in forever, love." Edward commented as we sat down at the dinner table.

"And who's fault is that?" Seth said snidely.

"Seth, please, please don't start." I begged. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to his food.

"I like us all being back together." Elizabeth offered. That set Seth off once and for all.

"Don't you get it?! We aren't together. Mom's a wreck, you're delusional, dad's a cheater and I'm just angry. We aren't a family anymore! We're just four separate people sharing the same living space!"

"Seth, go-"

"I know, I'm going!" he stomped up to his room and I sighed. I chanced a look at Edward and saw that he was in shock. For Seth to raise his voice…things were only going to get worse.

"Edward-"

"I know…I know." He sat there a few moments and I stood up. Seth needed me now more than Edward did. And even if he didn't, he still relied on me more.

"Seth hun, please, come out. Don't be this way." I said from outside his door.

"I don't like the fact that you're still with him. You two should just break up. It's obvious how awkward it is around here." He opened the door and sat down in front of me.

"This has never been about you or your sister. This is strictly about your father and I." I reminded him.

"Yeah, and yet we're the ones caught in the crossfire." He reminded me.

"I'm sorry. Seth, really, I'm sorry that you have to deal with this." I hugged him.

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault. It's not you that I hate." I gasped an pulled away from him.

"You don't mean that, you don't hate your father!" I told him.

"But I do. I hate my father."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked back down the stairs, still in shock. Edward looked me over curiously as I sat down.

"Will Seth not be joining us?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, he's a little upset right now." I told him. This was working out horribly. What if Seth never forgave Edward, what if this went on forever? I pushed my food around my plate no longer interested in the food. Edward watched me anxiously from his side.

"Don't worry mom, Seth will get over himself eventually." Elizabeth kissed my cheek and ran off to her own room.

"So…he's just that mad isn't he." Edward said softly.

"I'm afraid so. It's just going to take him a while is all. He's having a hard time accepting the fact that I still love you." I told him.

"I just wish that he could. I don't know how I could prove it to him." he wanted to try. That was something right?

**Seth Pov**

"Dad loves us." Elizabeth was spewing that crap again but wasn't stupid. I knew what an affair was and I knew took more than _one_ consenting party. Dad had to have given into it to. And yet, she still believed he loved us. So now, mostly I just ignored her when she spoke. I closed my eyes as we sat down on the curb. Dad was picking us up today, some stupid bonding exercise.

"Hello, you're Seth right?" I looked up. A woman with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes looked down at us. She was a very pretty woman.

"Hello?" I turned my head a few moments.

"I recognize you from your father's pictures. You and your sister look just like him." she sat down next to me.

"And I still don't know you, care to enlighten me?" I said sarcastically. My temper had shortened quite a bit with the situation.

"I'm Tanya, I work with your father." She smiled, her lips pulled into a tight smile. My ears perked at that name. My mother had mentioned her. This was the woman my father was with.

"Leave us alone." I hissed.

"What's wrong? I want to get to know you. Your father and I have become quite close. I just want to get to know his two beautiful children." she caressed my face and I pulled away.

"Why would I want to get to know you? You made my mother miserable." I stood up and pulled my sister with me. She took my hand and we started to walk away.

"We share the same goal, Seth." She said.

"And what would that be?" I demanded. I didn't know her and yet I already hated her.

"You want you mother to be happy. I understand that. The only way that that can happen is if your father and she split up. It's a win win. You get your mother and I snag your father." She said. I felt Elizabeth stiffen next to me as I considered her offer. Mom didn't know how much happier she'd be if it was just three of us. Maybe even that other guy, the lawyer. They looked nice together.

"What do you need me to do?" I finally asked.

"Your mother cares more about you than she does about him. If she sees that I causes

"Your mother cares more about you than she does about him. If she sees that I causes _you_ distress, she'll have no choice but to leave. Either that or he crumbles again and comes running back to me. Whichever comes first." she shrugged.

"That's a good way of looking at it." I touched my lips. This could work for me. I if could split up mom and dad, well who cares who he ended up with? All that mattered was the fact that I _knew_ mom deserved better. She didn't have to settle for liars sitting at the bottom of the barrel, no matter how rich.

"Seth! Elizabeth!" Tanya took that as her cue to slink off to who knows where.

"What were you all doing talking to her, talking to strangers at all?" my father demanded when he reached us.

"I-" Elizabeth began.

"Sorry dad, it won't happen again." I smiled at him and walked to the car. Tanya was right. The night before, whose aide had my mother come to. She'd left my dad all alone just to make sure _I_ was okay.

"This is wrong, you can't do that." Elizabeth whispered fiercely when she joined me at home.

"I'm doing the right thing." I insisted.

"Wrecking mom and dad's marriage is the right thing?" she pushed me.

"I didn't wreck their marriage. He did. I'm just helping mom move on. She deserves better and you know it." I told her.

"Maybe so, but we're a family and families stick together." She reminded me of the words my mother had preached for the last 14 years of my life.

"She needs us to stick together with her on this."

"No, I won't! Doesn't deserve the sympathy you keep giving him. You think that this is okay with me? You think he was thinking about us while he was throwing himself at another woman? They deserve each other and mom…she needs someone who will stand by her at all times, who will never betray her." I growled.

"Dad knows what he did was wrong. He loves her, he really does. Just give him a chance!" she was crying then.

"No…he doesn't deserve it so I won't give it to him. If you were smart, you wouldn't give into the lies either," I shut the door in her face. I was right, I knew I was right. I just had to show my mother that I was right.

I sunk down to the floor and cried. She deserved so much better…and so did I…

**BPOV**

It was safe to say that Seth wouldn't be joining us for dinner that night. I looked at his empty seat and sighed. My heart felt almost hallow without him. things still weren't going to work, that much, I could already tell.

"Edward, honey, can I talk to you after dinner?" I asked him.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he looked upset about something. That was my fear, he'd come home so late that night.

Elizabeth went off to bed and I put my hands in my lap.

"Where were you today? You came home awfully late." I ran a hand through my mahogany colored hair.

"I had paperwork to finish." I felt the tears run down my cheeks at the familiar words.

"Yeah, paperwork to finish, it's always paperwork isn't it? Did that paperwork involve nurse Tanya spread out on your desk?" I crossed my leg and looked him over. He looked quite upset.

"Bella, please I swear-"

"Yeah, I know, that's what you always say Edward. You swore that you would never do anything like that to me, that you loved me unconditionally yet there you were with that little whore." I stood up and walked up the stairs with him close behind. I couldn't handle the stress anymore, I needed to get away from him.

"Bella, I need you to trust me, I need you to believe me! I thought we were finally getting past this now!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me furiously. I closed my eyes to try and stop the flow of tears.

"How can I do that? How can I trust you Edward!?" I screamed. I tried to quiet myself but I couldn't. My throat was on fire and I was furious.

"Bella, please, calm down." He shouted. I just kept trashing around so much, I didn't even see the stairs. Before I knew it, I was tumbling downwards. Edward stood at the top, a look of shock on his face. He didn't know whether I'd fallen or if he'd pushed me. I didn't even know myself. Seth had come out of his room and was looking at the scene with horror in his eyes. His breath quickened as he tried to decide whether to confront Edward or help me. I just stayed down on the ground.

"You tried to kill her, you tried to kill my mother!" he threw himself at Edward and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Edward had been taken by surprise, he wasn't prepared for the sudden attack. He fell like a rock under the weight of Seth's body. I tried to get up, it tried to stand but couldn't…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I awoke, I heard voices.

"Edward, did you push her?" Carlisle, what was he doing in the house?

"I don't know Carlisle, I just wanted the whole thing to go away, I don't know what happened." Edward sounded upset.

"Yes, Edward, if you pushed her, they can tag you for attempted murder. Seth seems to think that you did." Carlisle brought that little fact up as well.

"Seth hates me. I knew that already." Edward didn't speak after that. I just heard the faint sound of sobs coming from the next room.

"When I tried to stand, my legs felt _so _stiff and when they touched the ground, the right one felt awful. It hurt bad!

"Edward…" I called. He and Carlisle came rushing in.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked coming to sit next to me.

"I don't know, my leg just hurts a bit." I licked my lips.

"It's okay Carlisle, I fell." I told him with a smile. I didn't remember him pushing me, I just remembered him shaking me a bit. I did kind of deserve that, I was becoming sort of hysterical. I closed my eyes and waited for Carlisle to leave. He seemed to take the hint.

"Bella, I swear that I didn't, I didn't mean for you to fall. I'm sorry I didn't catch you." he had tears in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm fine, really. I just need to walk around a bit." I wanted to kiss him but now didn't really seem like an appropriate time.

"You can't walk, Carlisle thinks that your ankle is sprained, he won't be sure of how much damage has been done until he gets a closer look. He went to go get his medical equipment." Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Bella, none of this was supposed to happen."

"I know Edward, I know you didn't want to hurt me." I squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, I freaked out on you, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't." I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway. He was glaring at Edward. "He tried to kill you."

"No he didn't. Seth, don't say that." I hissed at him.

"I'm telling the truth, he didn't go to help you, he just stood there and watched you fall. He didn't try to help you!" Seth was shouting. Emmet came in, I didn't even know he was there, and grabbed Seth up.

"I thought you said you were going to behave." He chastised Seth.

"I'm right, I know I'm right. I saw it happen with my own two eyes." Emmet had to pick Seth up and carry him out of the room.

"He's really upset." I commented.

"At me, not you." he kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"At me too, for trusting you." I kissed his lips lightly and pulled him onto the bed with me. It was innocent, I just didn't want to be alone anymore. He seemed to understand. We didn't speak, we just laid together, there was no need to speak.

Edward and I stayed that way for a while. We didn't move until the Carlisle returned from his home across town. He didn't comment on Seth being restrained by Emmet in the other room.

"It looks like it's broken. There's some minor bruising but you got away lucky." He grinned as he took his gloves off.

"Well then I guess I'm okay." I smiled again and Edward helped me to my feet. He still seemed pretty upset about his whole part in the ordeal. I could still see it in his face that he was still debating with himself, had he pushed me, or had it all been some sort of tragic accident.

I knew Seth was going to take a lot more persuading if we wanted to get him back on our side.

"Don't worry love, it'll all work out." he seemed to be talking more to himself than to me.

"You're right, don't be afraid." I kissed his cheek and he carried me back to our room. I needed the rest.

Seth POV

"I take it you don't believe me either." I asked Elizabeth the next day.

"Why should I? I know dad would never physically hurt mom, that's not in his nature at all. He's a good man." She insisted.

"Ugh! When are you all gonna see him for what he really is?"

"You used to love him to you know." She pointed out.

"Yeah, that was before I got a glimpse at what was hiding beneath the mask. Dad's a traitor, a liar and liars are never to be trusted. Like Tanya said, once a cheater, always a cheater." I turned my back on her.

In the recent months, my room had become my sanctuary. It was the only place in the house that I didn't feel ruled by my dad. I'd stripped the walls bare of any family pictures and only hung ones of my mom. I knew that soon enough, dad would succumb to his urges again and we'd be out of there. All I had to do was wait.

Everyone kept saying that he's redeemed himself, that everything was okay. So far, the only one he'd even thought to apologize was mom. Where was Elizabeth's apology, where was mine? Didn't he realize that he'd hurt us to, that we were suffering just as much as mom was? Everyday I went to bed wondering, if my father loved me enough to stay with us just one more night? Or was this affection one sick joke.

"I'd never been one for tears, crying just wasn't my thing. Yet, I seemed to be doing a lot more of that. Sadness kept creeping up on me and dragging me down. I began to wonder, was this in a way my fault, had I not been a good enough son that he felt the need to conceive another with another woman?

I would watch my mother get up every morning around 2 a.m,, she would leave him in bead and go cry on the couch, to heartbroken to sleep in her own bed, a stranger in her own home. She'd been broken into tiny little, pieces, her heart no longer existing. All I could do was wait until the day came that she would finally snap, that it would all finally end for us.

Are little house of piece, our own little bundle of lies and false sincerity. I just waited for the final straw to drop and for everything we'd worked so hard for to finally fall apart. It was coming, that much, I already knew.

"Are you alright love, you look a little tired." My father asked one morning. I knew my mother hadn't slept at all the night before. She'd been to busy crying before returning the bedroom at around five am. Three hours of nonstop misery right outside my door.

"I'm fine Edward, just a little dazed is all." She answered shrilly. My eyes closed at her voice. She'd been eaten up inside, so thing, so pale…he beautiful brown eyes no longer held any emotion, they were pools of nothing.

"Please try to come home on time tonight Edward, please." She whispered. I grasped her hand and squeezed it. No need to put any false hopes in her head. I knew he wasn't coming home.

"I'll try Bella, I will." He said back. I threw him a glare and then looked back to my mom. She looked so weak, so much older than her 33 years. So much so that it shocked me.

"I think I'll go to bed." She said quietly before rising to her feet. Her ankle wobbled a bit but she managed to get up the stairs. My father looked solemnly after her, not a care in the world.

"I'm heading out guys, love you." he kissed Liz's forehead and didn't even try to bother me. He'd been avoiding any contact with me if I held a sharp object.

"I'm going to go see mom, you go on to school okay." Elizabeth looked after me and knew she'd noticed the change to. Mom just wasn't acting like herself.

"Mom?" I asked when I got to her door. She was lying on the floor; to ashamed even lie on the bed.

"Seth, you should be at school. What are you still doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

"I came to comfort you, you don't need to be alone right now. It's the aloneness that kills you." I kissed her forehead and sat with her, that was all she needed, someone to sit with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I knew something was wrong with me, something much deeper than just depression.

"Seth, call 911." I whispered to him. He looked alarmed but quickly dialed the number on his cell phone.

"You're gonna be okay mom, don't worry, you're gonna be okay." He whispered to me. I know he had good intentions but I couldn't suppress a groan, I looked at my hands and almost cried. I'd almost always been pale but never like this, this was unnatural.

"An ambulance is on the way mom, don't worry." He cradled my head on his lap as we waited. I knew he was even more anxious that I was.

"Call your father." I told him.

"Why, he won't care enough to do anything." That shocked me. He'd never been so forceful with his views before.

"Seth your father needs to know what's going on." He wasn't going to budge, I could already tell.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you, you don't need him." Soon I heard the sirens and Seth took off to go open the door. It wasn't long before I was hoisted up on a stretcher and carried out of the house. I didn't know what was wrong.

Seth sat next to me and held the arm that the paramedics weren't sticking needles in. He kept chanting to himself that I was going to be alright, that everything was going to be okay.

"Are you Dr. Masen's wife?" one of them asked while shining a light in my eyes.

"Yes." My throat felt almost raw.

"Would you like to see him instead of one of the others?"

"Not really if you don't mind." Let's be realistic, would you want your husband to see you in this condition?

He didn't ask anymore questions as we arrived at the hospital. I didn't know what as going on before I went out.

Seth POV

A few hours later

"You're her son aren't you?" I looked up to see a curly haired nurse smiling at me. She seemed sad though.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" I asked urgently.

"You're mother's a fighter. But I'm afraid….Seth is it?" she cut herself off.

"Yes, now tell me what's wrong with my mother." I demanded.  
"Let's go down to the cafeteria, they have a new ice cream machine." My feet were like lead as we treaded down the steps and into the cafeteria.

"You're mother is very sick Seth." She said quietly handing me a cone.

"I know that much." I snapped. I wasn't hungry.

"I mean, _very_ sick. Sicker than we thought at first." I sat quietly and waited for the worst.

"Seth, your mom has cancer, Seth." She patted her coat and waited for my response. I just sat there for a few second letting it sink in. My mother was only 33 years old, to think that she could die that young was…

"But mom's never showed symptoms before, what happened?" I asked. My voice shook slightly.

"Seth, from just the brain waves I've looked at in the past few hours, I can already tell that your mother's under a lot of stress. It wouldn't have progressed this quickly if that had not been the case." She ruffled my hair. "But don't worry, your mother isn't giving up and neither will your dad. We haven't told him yet but-"

"Don't. He doesn't need to know about this." I stopped her there. Recent stressful activity? Hm… wonder what could have caused that.

"He's your father, you need him right now." She looked upset. No doubt, Tanya had gossiped about their affair with the entire hospital. She definitely knew.

"Listen, I know that your upset and I can't do anything about that but your mother and your father need each other." She insisted.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You think you do but you don't!" I shouted at her. I was so upset, so _angry_.

"Seth please, please just calm down. Your mother is a beautiful woman who's been through a lot, you just need to calm down, take a deep breath before you get stressed out yourself." She took my hand and hauled me back up to the hallway outside my mother's room. "We caught the leukemia early okay, that means that we can do something about it."

"So you think you can fix her?" I asked.

"Her immune system's been weakened significantly by malnutrition and weight loss. She's fighting it off as best she can with what she's got." She rubbed the back of her head.

"But you're not sure if she'll pull through or not, for all you know, she might not." I hugged myself tight. Only her first day here and I was already getting bad news. '_You're a 14 year old boy Seth_, _this shouldn't have to fall on your shoulders._'

Nevertheless, who else would care? Everyone else was too focused on my father's issues, I might have been the only one who would stay with her. School? That word seemed so foreign now.

"You don't have to stay, we can look after her." the nurses promised.

"No. I can't leave, I have to stay with her, I won't leave her alone." I growled at each and every one of them.

By the time I was allowed in her room, I was sure we looked pretty much the same, skinny, pale, and sickly. Anything I ate just got forced back up my esophagus.

"Sweetie, just go home and rest, you've been this way all night. Go home." she kissed me on the forehead and rubbed my back.

"I can't mom, I just can't. I don't want you to be left alone anymore." I yawned loudly and laid back down on the cot the nurses had brought me.

"Seth, you're a child, you don't need my worries resting on your shoulders." She nuzzled my cheeks lovingly.

"Please don't strain yourself." I laid back down and went to sleep wondering what was going to come next.

EPOV

"Tanya, any new patients I should know about?" I asked shortly. Recently, she'd been trying to make my life even more miserable than it already was. She wasn't leaving me alone.

"I thought that you'd be tending to your wife, you really must not care." She snickered.

"What are you talking about?" I checked my watch, it was only seven o'clock. Bella wouldn't be expecting me home for at least 30 minutes.

"Yeah, she's in the cancer patients ward, didn't you know?" she asked.

"No! Why was I not alerted of this? What the hell Tanya!?" I demanded.

"She's been there since this morning. Her son requested that you not be informed." I turned to see Angela Weber looking after me.

"What is the meaning of this Angela, how could you let this go unchecked?"

"Don't worry! I've been looking after her Edward, she and your son are just fine."

"Just fine! My wife is in the cancer ward and your telling me she's just fine?! Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? She could be dying!" I tried t get to the ward but angel stood in my path.

"I can't allow you to do that Edward. Bella is my patient and she doesn't need anymore stress. Neither does your son. If this keeps going on, he'll get even sicker than she is." She told me. Seth…I knew all about that and I'd suspected as much. Seth had been under a lot of stress lately and looking after his mother wasn't going to help.

"No, I can't leave him in there alone, he's still just a child." I reminded her.

"It's his choice, he's more than welcome to stay and your wife is happy that he chooses to stay." She sighed and thought about her situation.

"The boy is asleep so I guess you can peek in for a few seconds." She said quizzically.

I jumped up and got on the elevator. I needed to find her.

"Bella," I whispered. She looked even more of a mess. The doctors had hooked her up to all of the machines. I sighed contentedly and patted her hair down. Even then she still looked beautiful. Why had I hurt such an innocent woman? She'd never done me wrong. She cared about me.

I kissed her cheek and held her hand, just like we used to do. Only now she was unconscious and in a hospital bed.

"What're you doing here?" Seth asked groggily.

"I came to see your mother, I was unaware of the fact that she was here. Apparently that was your doing?" I reached forward tentatively to ruffle his hair. Either he didn't care or he was just too tired to stop me.

"You look upset." He commented.

"Well of course I am. You're mother's hurt and I'm upset about it, is that so surprising?" he asked.

"Yeah, it kind of is. I'm sorry but I just can't trust you." he was so sad…

"I'm sorry Seth, I know you can't trust me and that's my fault." However, Seth was already asleep. I sighed and went back to stroking Bella's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of complaints about the way Edward is acting. Trust me guys, this is still a BXE story, everything is gonna be okay between Edward and Bella, you just have to wait it out some more.**

Chapter 11

Bella awoke hours later.

"How are you love? You've been asleep for quite awhile." I told her.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine." She said hoarsely.

"I don't know what to do." I huffed.

"What about Edward? There's nothing you can do." She whispered.

"I know but I feel useless. This is all my fault and I know that I should do something about it. I hate that I'm doing this to you." I felt my heart pouring out to her. What if she did die, how would I deal with that? She had to know how I really felt about her.

"Bella, I know that you may doubt me right now and I deserve that, but I don't want this to permanently rip us apart. Bella I love and care about you. I always have. I know that I've hurt you, that I've broken your heart and I feel…Bella I feel just terrible. Watching you like this, watching our family, everything that we've always worked for, fall apart, it's made me realize how much I love you." I admitted everything that'd been on my chest for the past couple of weeks.

"I know you're upset and I know this is eating you up inside but it's not me you should be worried about. I forgave you a long time ago. So did Elizabeth. Worry about your son Edward. He's the one that needs you the most right now. He knows that he needs his father but he's just as stubborn as you are. He's not going to outright admit it." She laughed for a few moments and even like this, it was still on of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

She was right of course, I knew Seth was furious with me but had still done nothing to address it. I was too afraid that'd I'd upset him, that he wouldn't forgive me.

"Don't worry Edward, he's just sad, that's why he keeps lashing out at you. You need to get to the root of the problem, then you can actually solve it." She drifted back to sleep. I groaned, Jasper was the therapist, not me.

Nevertheless, Bella believed in me, she was sure that I could work with Seth on our little issue. He was sill sleeping soundly, unwilling to leave his mother's side.

"Edward, are you done?" Angela asked coming inside.

"Everything's alright, I haven't destroyed anything. I just want to be with her is all." I said to her.

"I know Edward, your making yourself suffer on purpose. On the outside, you're as cool a as cucumber, arrogant even but seeing you in here with her. I feel like I'm seeing the real you for the first time in a while. You're so tentative, so calm and gentle with her, it's almost surprising." Angela observed.

"But obviously she's upset with me, she just won't admit it." I told her.

"Yes, she's upset but she's wiling to get past it because she loves you. She's looked high and low for a solution but everything leads her right back to you. She knows that you're a good man who slipped up. Everyone does. You just need to stop eating yourself alive. The way to get past this is if you let it go to, that's what's stopping the progress between the two of you." I contemplated that. It made a lot of sense when it just came down to it.

"Acknowledge that you've made a mistake, you can only do so much to fix it yourself, the rest falls on your family's shoulders, whether they forgive you or not is up to them." She patted my back and then got up to leave.

"Thank you Angela, you've given me a lot to think about and I'm grateful for that." I told her. She patted my back again and left.

"What are you still doing here?" I opened my eyes to see Seth. There were circles under his eyes as well.

"I want to stay with your mother, make sure she's alright." I yawned.

"Are you saying that as a doctor or as her husband?" he asked shortly.

"Both I guess. It just depends on how you look at it." I shrugged. That was the truth after all.

"I see, not even a straight answer anymore." he stood.

"Seth, please-"

"I know, _not now!_ Everybody always tells me 'not now Seth', 'please don't be a brat right now because you've got nothing to be mad about!' I am so sick of it!" he shouted.

"I know that you are Seth, I know that you're upset, that you're hurting and that right now, I'm not necessarily your favorite person in the world because I've hurt you and your sister." He looked shocked at the sudden tenderness. "But I can't fix the hurt inside, no doctor can. I can't undo the past no matter how terrible it may be. I wish I could but I can't." I cupped his face.

"But know one thing, Seth you are _my_ son. I care about you and I'm sorry for what I've put you through. You're suffering just as much as the rest of us are and I haven't said anything about it. I've been so focused on trying to fix everything that I've been neglecting you. I'm sorry, I am." Seth refused to look at my face and I sighed. He still didn't believe me.

"I didn't think you wanted Liz and me, I thought that you wanted new kids or something." He whispered. Now that shocked me. How in the world had he put something like that together?

"Seth, where do you get that from? You're irreplaceable. Both you and your sister. I would never try to do anything like that." I promised him.

"Then why did you do it to mom?" he demanded. I sighed.

"Seth, I had no intention of replacing your mother. I just…there was just some strange desire for something different. Now I realize that that kind of different wasn't what I needed. I just ruined one of the best things that happened to me." he thought about that for a few moments.

"But I ruined your high school years. Mom barely even got through collage because of me." he was still so upset.

"Also my fault. Still we've never been happier and we had no regrets because we got you." he fidgeted for a few moments.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me today, tomorrow or heck, you may not until a few years form now. Sometimes words are all we have but they still aren't enough. I just want you to know that I care about you, that I love both you and your sister." I hugged him tight and refused to let go. After a few moments, he hugged me back. I felt him shaking in my arms, he was crying.

"Don't worry, we'll work this out together and I know your mom will get better. I know she will." He didn't respond, he just continued to sob.

But this was something, more than we'd had together in a long time. This meant that there was some hope for us.

Staying in Bella's room when I wasn't on call had become a routine. Seth's teacher had sent over audio lessens and his class work. She knew how hard it was to watch one's mother suffer the way Bella was.

From what Angela had told me, there was always the chance that Bella could spread the disease onto our unborn baby.

"That can't possibly be good." I was so stressed about the entire ordeal.

"Edward, don't worry, now that things are working out between you and Seth, things are only going to get better. That's one less thing she has to stress about and that's going to slow the progression of the disease."

"I know that but the damage has already been done. Leukemia can either be really nasty or not as bad as some people thing and right now, so far, it's only been nasty to her.

"She loves you so much, she's relying on you for strength right now and you can't give out on her." she went back into her room.

"Edward, how are you sweetie!" Esme had brought me lunch once again. "You really need to try and get some sleep. I swear, you and Seth are going to wear each other out." she kissed my cheek and handed me one of the sandwiches she'd brought.

"It's awfully nice that Seth's teacher is letting him study here. It's really going to benefit him to be around, you know." She looked me over with care before pulling me into her arms.

"Yes, it is very nice that they're doing this for Seth. He just doesn't want to leave her for one second." Seth had is headphones in listening to his teachers voice as she told talked about acceleration and velocity or something like that.

"He's enjoying himself." She said.

"Well yes, Bella's been a bit more lively lately due to her treatment." I acknowledged.

"What did they say about the baby?" she asked.

"The baby can contract the disease but it's not definite." I said with hope in my heart. "Babies born with diseases like leukemia are extremely difficult to treat."

"Carlisle said the same thing. I know things are going to work out though Edward, you and Bella are back on track, Seth's somewhat back on board though still a little smart mouthed but just think, the scale is finally tipping in our favor." Seth had taken off his I-pod and was now talking animatedly with his mother. she was right, things were working in our favor again.

"Don't worry Edward, apparently someone out there's got their eyes on you. things are going to work out just fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that i've been gone so long, I caught swine flu and my mom didn't want me to touch anything that the entire family uses. Sadly, that meant my computer is off limits. The next chapter should be the last of this story but I think I'll put a preview of my next strory in it so you guys can give me feed back.**

Chapter 12

Seth POV

I was still rather anxious about being around my father so much. He seemed to be getting along with mom a lot better, she looked good, happier now that there wasn't as much fighting going on. I clenched my fist at the thought, I'd caused part of what was going on with her, I'd helped cause the stress. But still, she looked happy and the doctors said that the decreases in stress would help her recovery. I grinned at the thought, that just meant that she would recover just fine.

"Knock Knock!" someone said from outside the door.

"It's open." My mom called still deep in conversation with my father. The door opened to reveal a large vase of flowers, daffodils, daises, and sunflowers. It was so bright and happy that I couldn't help but smile.

"Look what someone sent you Bella." her nurse said. She eyed my father lustily and I almost growled at her. My mom and dad still had enough problems on their hands without another distraction.

"Oh my goodness, they're beautiful!" my mother cried stroking the vase delicately. "There's a card! 'Hoping you get better, James.'" She recited. "Well that was extremely kind of him." my father glared at the flowers but said nothing about them.

"Edward, it is perfectly okay if my lawyer sends me flowers, he's a very sweet man and besides, he has no interest in finding love again." my mother assured him.

"Yes, that's what all the fine, young, single men say, then they move in on you." I laughed.

"Seth, be nice to your father."

"Yeah, whatever." It was still so fun to bother dad by leaving him out of a conversation, you could tell it really bothered him.

"Seth, are you sure you don't want to go back to school?" my dad groaned.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to go back to school right now." The audio lessons were a hassle but I'd rather them than actual school. My teacher was only doing it because she had the hots for my dad, every woman with a pulse had the hots for my dad.

"Oh leave him alone Edward, I wish Elizabeth would come and stay with us but her friends." My mother shrugged and then groaned. She was so stiff from laying in bed for so many hours at a time.

"You really should walk around, love." dad told her.

"No, if you think I'm a klutz usually, that will kill me!" she insisted before sniffing her flowers again.

"I really do like them." She whispered.

"I know you do, I'm glad you have something to smile about." He stroked her hand before kissing it lightly.

"I have a lot to smile about, Edward." She smiled again. "I have my family, I'm getting better, I'm happy Edward. Things are getting bett-" the door swung open and a new nurse stepped in.

"Hello Mrs. Masen, I'm your nurse for the duration of your treatment." It was Tanya.

My father stood and grabbed her shoulder before taking her out into front hall.

Mom looked like her heart had stopped, the monitor however suggested otherwise as it went off again and again.

"Mom, calm down, you have got to calm down." I tried to help her.

"She's going to ruin everything, she's going to take him away, she's going to take my Edward away." She was crying, taking air in gasp.

I froze. It was then that I was reminded how fragile it all was. We were still on the fence, still leaning dangerously towards chaos. Seeing her desperate, sobbing, begging for the woman to not steal what little happiness she had left all made it real. I'd deluded myself into thinking we were going to be alright, that everything was alright. Nothing was alright.

"Shhh. Please mom, you can't stress your body out." I whispered taking her hand. I suddenly felt _years_ older than I actually was, looking after my mother as if she was the child and I was the adult, that I had to take care of her.

"Seth," the voice was so distant.

"Seth, you can let go now." The voice was closer. "Seth, let go of your mom's hand now so I can give her her medicine." My father unhooked my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"You've been here to long, you need to get some fresh air." He lifted me up. I realized that my legs weren't working properely.

"What's wrong with me?" I demanded.

"You're being affected from sitting in this room for so long."

"That can happen?" I asked.

"Yes, and you say you want to be a doctor…" he laughed at me. I sighed against his chest and then we were out in the open air. He set me down on a bench and waited.

"You should stay out here for a while before going back inside and you shouldn't stay in that cramped room for so long. It's going to kill you." he ran a hand through my hair and I put my head between my knees.

"You're gonna be fine kid." With that, he turned to leave.

"What about Tanya, what is she gonna do to mom?" I asked.

"I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry Seth, but that's over my head. My superiors don't care about the civil dispute. Tanya is one of the best nurses on staff." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Even if it means mom has to suffer, she's one of the best nurses on staff." I mimicked.

"Seth please, I didn't plan this out, I don't want Tanya around your mother either, I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I love her." he said.

"Yeah, that's always what we come back to." I shrugged past him and back into the hospital. Mom was bound to be having an aneurism from being alone with the nurse of evil.

I walked back into the room and my mother's head was lolled to the side.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked timidly taking her hand. The monitors weren't on, nothing was on.

"Mom," I was getting desperate, her oxygen wasn't on.

"Seth really, just give it up." I turned around just as the door snapped closed. Tanya stood there, in her hands, a glistening syringe.

"What did you do to my mother?" I hissed.

"I was only trying to help you, Seth. You and your mother deserved to be happy but she just kept getting in the way. You wouldn't listen to me so she had to suffer." I wanted to kill her.

"If she dies, I'll call the police and you'll never et to be with my dad." I warned her.

"You're going to tell on me? How cute, I can't wait to see your father's face when you try to say I killed your mom. Who's going to believe a little twerp like you?" she flicked my forehead and then left me standing there alone. I only had a little time before whatever was in her system took over. Forget dad, what was he going to so, he wasn't EMS after all.

"Dr. Weber!" I ran out into the hall. She had a big bright smile on her face.

"Hello Seth, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Moms in trouble! She need your help now!" I screamed. She ran into the hallway and into my mom's room.

"Who the hell turned off the monitors?" she demanded/

"Nurse Tanya," I whispered her name.

"What? Tanya turned off the monitors, why?"

"Because she's in love with my father. She'd do anything to have my mother out of the way so they could be together." I admitted.

"Go get your dad, he knows a lot about toxins, more than I do." She knew from her appearance that my mom had been poisoned.

"I'll go get him, don't worry." I jumped up and ran to go get my dad.

He was speaking with the nurse from hell herself.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Seth, Tanya was telling me that-"

"That's not important, mom's in trouble, she tried to kill her." I pointed to Tanya.

"See Edward, I was telling the truth, the boy's delusional." She said loudly.

"Seth don't-"

"UGH! I am so sick of you, who are you going to believe? Her, or me?" he looked shocked.

"I told- EDWARD!"

My dad had taken out for my mother's room with me right behind him.

"What made you trust me all of the sudden?" I asked.

"I never doubted you, I was trying to ask you not to interrupt me." he went into the room and began to work on my mom. I watched timidly but not from the situation…

Things had changed, that was true but slowly but surely, we were pushing ourselves back to the norm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One year later

Bella POV

I awoke as usual in the strong arms of my husband. Things had changed a lot since I was released from the hospital, he had been extra sweet.

_"Edward,_ _honestly, I'm fine, I don't need you to open every door or help me up the stairs all the time." I insisted._

_ "I know, but I want to." That was his usual response to everything._

I turned over and sighed against my new mattress. The old one had just lost all favor after I found out what had been done on it. Seth had informed Edward of my nightly escapades downstairs to which I left him all alone. Edward had immediately gone out and bought a new mattress.

"Sweetie, get up, you have to go to work this morning after all." I kissed his nose and pulled myself from his arms. Breakfast wasn't going to cook itself. Seth was enjoying the tenth grade having survived the duration of my hospital visit on audio lessons. Yet, he still remained the undeniable top dog in his class.

_"I don't understand why I can't just stick with the audio lessons, they work so well with me. there's no real reason to stick me back in school." He kept telling me._

_ "Seth, social interaction is a very important part of school and life in general, you need to be around other kids." I reminded him._

_ "Why? If I stay here all the time, I can help you with the house and things will go smoother. The doctor did say that you need to take it easy for a while." He took the dish from my had and began to wash it. This was becoming a routine thing, the tow of us doing house work together I kissed his cheek ad we went to work. Sure, having him home all the time would have been nice but I couldn't hold him back any more than I already had._

"Bella." Edward sat up[ in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"S'bout time you woke up sleepy head." I kissed his cheek and rushed down stairs. The kitchen and dining room were clean just like a _good _ wife keeps her home, just like I was expected to.

"I don't have to work today you know, you could have slept in." Edward yawned from the top of the stairs.

"Well then, looks like it's you, me, and the kids all cooped up in here today. I smiled at him before moving to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Looks like."

It was rare that I freaked out on him anymore, I had no reason to. He came home on time and Tanya got fired with her nursing license revoked. It was a win, win, win situation for me at least. I was brought out of my memories by and earsplitting cry from upstairs.

"Strange, he usually sleeps through the night and morning doesn't he?" I shrugged. James's sleep schedule varied depending on how he was feeling on a certain day.

"I'll go get him before he freaks himself out too much." Edward kissed my forehead and raced up the stairs,

_"I am not riding with you!" I screamed._

_ "I have my permit mom." Seth insisted as Liz packed a bag._

_ "No. you'll kill me, yourself, your sister, and your new brother." I crossed my arms._

_ "So you want to have the baby here? Mom, just come on, I know how to drive!" _

_ "No!" _

_ "Mom get in the car, dad's gonna be mad enough that your water broke all over his favorite chair but it's gonna be worse if you have the baby on it to and he's not here. We have to get to the hospital and Seth's the only one here who's not pregnant and has the faintest idea how to drive." Elizabeth pulled me up and tried to get me to go outside, I still refused to budge._

_ "I'd rather have the baby here than run the risk of driving with an inexperienced driver." I snapped._

_ "I have driven before, just never in an emergency setting." Seth dragged me out to the car and put me in the backseat._

_ "We should call your father so he could have an ambulance on standby." I said weakly._

_ "We are not going to die." He stated the car and we were off. I think I just about broke Elizabeth's hand by squeezing it so much._

_ "Mom, calm down, we're going to be just fine." She held my hand just as tight while Seth drove. She was just as frightened as I was._

_ "Don't worry baby," she cooed to my stomach, "we'll make it in time so nothing happens to you." _

_ "Seth! Turn left!" I screamed suddenly._

_ "We're taking a short cut." He said warily taking a sharp right._

_ "We're gonna die. Oh my god we are going to die on this road." I put my face in my hands and almost cried. This was going to be just awful._

_ "Don't worry mom, we'll get there, James is going to be just fine." It had been Seth that came up with James's name. Edward wasn't fond of it to say the least. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone that his son was named after my former divorce attorney. I thought it was cute name for a baby boy._

We made it the hospital and in record time without dying. Edward was shocked to see us but even more shocked to find that his baby was coming then. He and Angela rushed me to the maternity ward where for the first time, I had brown haired baby. James was one of the cutest babies I'd ever seen and he fed off all the attention anyone would give him.

_"You are the cutest little baby." Esme crooned. James giggled and patted her cheek with his tiny hands._

_ "Wow, someone else thinks he's cute, shocking." Seth rolled his eyes, earphones already in his ears. He was determined not to leave the hospital again though Edward kept on him about getting outside so he didn't make himself sick again._

_ "You're brother can't help himself, he's just naturally adorable." I laid back down._

_ "You'd better hope you're this attractive when you get older because high school girls will chew up and spit you out." he said._

_ "Seth, leave your brother alone."_

_ "I'm just telling the truth, mom."_

_ "Well, right now the truth is unnecessary, he's just a baby after all." Esme passed him back to me and I nuzzled his cheek. He reached back out for the flowers James himself had sent, this time, bluebells, lilacs, and violets. _

_ "Yeah, he's going to be a ladies man when he grows up, I can already tell." Seth sat down and laughed._

Edward came back down the steps with James in his arms.

"Um Bella, your pancakes are burning." I jumped up and turned around. Sue enough, smoke was rising from the skillet.

"Daydreaming much?" Seth came down the steps as well and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder.

"I forgot I was cooking." I admitted.

"Wow mom…that's weird for you." he kissed my cheek and scrunched his nose up at the burnt pancakes before grabbing the cereal box on top of the refrigerator.

"How did you forget you were cooking?" Edward asked feeling my forehead.

"I was remembering things, got lost in the times."

"What times? You're only 34." Seth said through a mouthful of Golden Grams.

"Just thinking." I took James from Edward and cradled him against my chest.

_How was I supposed to find my classes? There was no map in the brochure for Forks High School._

_ "Do you need help?" I whipped around to see the most beautiful eyes ever. Gorgeous hair like his should have been illegal, and his _voice…

_ "Yes, I have no idea where I'm going, I'm knew." _

_ "I thought so, you ad that deer in headlights look new students always get." He looked over my schedule quickly and pointed me in the right direction._

_ "The biology lab is right over there. I'm headed that way to, want me to walk you there?" I nodded quietly and we walked together. At the time, I had no idea that I was dealing with Edward Masen, that I was staring right into the younger face of my husband. _

_ "Don't be afraid, the first day is always the toughest. I'm Edward by the way." He extended his hand._

_ "Bella Swan." I took his hand loosely before yanking it back. He'd shocked me. _

_ "Well that was odd." He laughed shakily._

_ "Yes…" Edward Masen…my love…my heartbreaker and everything in between. With one simple touch, everything began._

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he kissed me lightly before tickling James. I'd thought that our relationship had ended with his betrayal but I was wrong. There was no end for Edward and I. I stroked James's hair and realized, there were only new beginnings in our future…and I was looking right at one of them.

**So, this is the end for The Good Wife. I hoped that you liked it, really I do. I accept flames and constructive criticism. Also, I am looking for a beta because I just can't seem to stop making errors. Anywho, this is a preview my newest story that I haven't come up with a title for. PM with your ideas.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Good morning Ms. Swan." several people greeted me in turn that morning. They addressed me formally just as always. That was because in my office, I was _the_ top dog. It hadn't been a pretty rise to the top but soon I had made my name among the biggest business owners in the country. Swan Enterprises was one of the most successful businesses of the 21st century and of that, I was proud of.  
When I look back at high school, I can't help but wonder what was wrong with me. I was tiny and afraid, the usual target for bullies. Tears stayed with me through the 7 years of junior high and high school.  
_ 'Bella, don't fret. When you get older, you'll be the one on top, rich, and powerful. It'll be them asking you for a job_,' My mother always told me.  
I never believed that. What sense did it make? Me, a business owner? At the time, it seemed simply ludicrous.  
But look at me now. I'm rich, I'm beautiful, and I could have any man in my bed, any time I wanted.  
_  
'Why do you even come to prom, It's not like you could possibly get a date, or a decent dress for that matter._' Why had I been so weak, so unwilling to defend myself. Where was the Rottweiler that now existed?  
_ 'I pity the man who marries you!'  
'Dude, you actually think she'll get married?'  
'Good point! No one would even look at you Swan. You're just a fat ugly who!'_ Edward Masen. How could I hate someone so much? He was the only one I could never find in my extensive searches. Maybe he'd died. Painfully I'd hoped. I'd grown out of that ugly duckling phase and into something totally knew. My long mahogany colored hair grew and shined even more. I lost weight and soon, I had my own set of curves. I wondered what Edward Masen would have said if he could have seen me at that moment.

"Ms. Swan?" My secretary's voice came through the speaker on my desk.

"Yes, Alice?" I smiled. Alice Cullen was a very bright woman and incredibly helpful at times. She was one of the few people on the planet that I actually respected.

"We have a new applicant. He's experienced to say the least." She said. I could hear the implication in her voice. She liked him.

"Send him in Alice." I'd been looking for an assistant. Alice couldn't do all the work herself. Running a company definitely wasn't easy.

"That's the problem; he's not actually here right now yet. You see, he's in the process of a move and will be here tomorrow to actually interview for the job". So he was coming all the way here in hopes for a job? A very daring move. I'd been known to show no mercy when it came to applicants and I was sure this one would be no different.

The day came to a close and I left my office, Alice talking a mile a minute.

"I mean, is he really committed? Seems like someone who's really committed would have proposed by now. What do you think Bella?" She asked. She was talking about her boyfriend again. Apparently she didn't know if he really loved her anymore.

"The guy's probably thinking about it, I mean, have you brought it up, snuck a few wedding magazines around the house where you know he'll find them?" I asked. That's what I had done in my first marriage, big mistake. James wasn't necessarily the best choice for a person like me, too controlling.

Still, I go a beautiful son out of our union, and full custody. The abuse charges had definitely ruined his chances of that.

"Are you sure that would work, I mean, I don't want to scare Jasper away or anything." She said suddenly.

I stopped dead. Jasper? I'd know that name for a long time. Till, I moved my feet again. Jasper Whitlock was a long way away from here. What chance did a country boy like him have with a city slicker like Alice?

_I fell to the ground as Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie laughed._

"_Nice job Swan! Can't you work with your own two feet?" Edward snickered._

"_No, poor thing's just an itty bitty baby." Rosalie said in a babyish voice. I slowly rose to my feet and within two seconds, Edward had pushed me back down._

"_Geez Swan, you just keep falling down!" he laughed._

_I stood shakily, level to all of them. "You think this is over? This is no over! Just wait, one day, I'll get even." I ran out the door and never looked back._

I opened my eyes to find Alice staring at me in a very peculiar way. She was worried about me.

"Just thinking about Cameron." I said lightly.

"Oh, it looked like something serious had happened." She said with a small smile.

"No, nothing like that." I brushed off her worries and walked into the late night coffee shop.

Cameron was at his grandmother's which left me some free time to myself. I hardly ever went out unless it was business related or had to do with my son. His passion lied solely with the cello, his favorite instrument.

"Want me to order?" Alice asked with a smile effectively snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes, that would be very nice." I said happily. Alice scampered up to the register and ordered us something to eat. I sighed and looked out the window to see a group people coming in.

"So we finally get to meet her?" one of them asked. He was a big burly guy with curly black hair and dimpled cheeks.

"Yeah, Alice should be here if I'm not mistaken, this is where she said." The man next to him said. He was tall and muscular though not as much as the first and had pale blonde hair.

It was only then that I noticed he said Alice. She danced back over to the table before noticing him and running into his arms. So much for our girl's night out.

I looked up to see the blonde haired woman looking at me curiously from across the room. I flinched. Her eyes were a piercing blue and incredibly beautiful.

I ducked my head down when I saw her approaching me. She was smiling quizzically and then sitting down across from me.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"I don't believe so." Like that, bossy Bella was back in control and the shy Bella had to jump in the backseat.

"Really? It seems like I know you, like I've seen your eyes before." She pointed out once again looking me over. As she said it, I began to recognize her to. It was like it'd seen her before.

"Brown's a very common color," I said instinctively.

"No, I know I've seen you before/ your face isn't one that's easy to forget." She tapped her lip inquisitively and looked me over again.

"Where have I seen your face?" she asked herself quietly. I took in them soft blonde waves, the unnatural beauty and the crystal blue eyes, then I knew…

"Rosalie Hale." I said calmly, wringing my hands in my lap. Part of me wanted to reach across and grab her throat, the other part wanted to run scared.

"Yes! Now what is your name?" I didn't reply, I laid the bills down on the table and left.

"Bella?" Alice was chasing me.

"Do you want to loose your job Ms. Brandon?" I hissed at her.

"Wha-what? What is going on, what did I do?" she demanded.

"You, you have ruined everything! Everything I've built for myself is going to be flushed down the toilet the moment you get involved with that man!" I screeched. It was irrational. Why was I blaming Alice for my own personal demons?

"I don't understand, you've barely spoken two words to him, Jasper is a good man!" she defended him.

"He's a liar, and he's downright mean. Him and all his friends." I hit the beeper on my car, I wasn't going to deal with anyone else's shit tonight.

"Hey." I spun around ready to yell again when I was met with the prettiest apple green eyes. Still, pretty didn't matter at the moment.

"Who the hell do you think _you _are?" I demanded.

"That's not important, what's important is that you're yelling and screaming at my sister when you have no reason to. I don't know who you think _you_ are but you better find out quick." He snarled.

"Excuse me sir but are you threatening me?" the CEO came out in my voice.

"I would never threaten a woman." He said snidely.

"Why, how chivalrous of you." I shot him the bird and climbed in my car, I would deal with Alice on my turf.

"Edward, leave it." She said. My head snapped to his face again. I could recognize the others loosely but Edward looked completely different. His whole being had changed. His hair was still messy but now, it was actually an attractive disarray of different shades of bronze.

"Edward Mason." I whispered. He looked to me confusedly.

"Yes, and you are?" he snarked. It was then that I was reminded of how much of a pig he was.

"Figure it out." I hit the gas, effetely kicking up water and mid in his face.


End file.
